


Another sleepless night?

by Bluerepose



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Insomnia, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Hinata Shouyou, insomniac shoyo Hinata, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerepose/pseuds/Bluerepose
Summary: Shoyo Hinata has been struggling with insomnia. One night whilst staying over at Kageyama’s a rather frightening storm hits.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Another sleepless night?

Recently, Hinata had been having trouble sleeping due to anxiety. Since he was a child he has had an irrational fear of death or not waking up which interferes with his sleep schedule. 

Sometimes sleeping over at Kageyama’s house would help him quite a lot. In fact, pretty much everytime he stayed over, Hinata would get the sufficient amount of sleep.

However, tonight was different. Hinata laid on the air mattress next to Kageyama’s bed. There was a storm out which mainly consisted of loud gales and torrential rain. Luckily there was no thunder.

Again he lay awake staring up at the ceiling. Kageyama had glow in the dark stars on the roof of his bedroom, that provided an odd sense of comfort.

After a few hours of scrolling through Instagram and old conversations he attempted to get some sleep. It was already 1am. But, to his dismay the duvet covers were hot and he became flustered. The strong gusts of wind echoed throughout the room as he laid in silence trying to distract himself from his fears. 

Everytime he shut his eyes the boy was reminded of death, how it could happens at any moment. This prevented him from drifting off any further. He knew it was irrational, or was it?

He continued to toss and turn in his quilt before throwing off the uncomfortable blanket and laying uncovered. Kageyama was sleeping soundly next to him, it almost made the boy jealous. 

Usually people would think insomniacs don’t get tired and that’s why the don’t sleep. But that just wasn’t the case. It was so tiring being left alone in a dark room with all your thoughts and anxieties speaking too you. There was the occasional demon which turned out to just be laundry stacked on a chair.

No matter how hard he tried, Hinata continued to stay wide awake with many thoughts racing through his mind all at once. The boy just couldn’t convince his brain to shut off.

As he laid staring blankly at the ceiling a gust of wind caused something to crash and fall to the ground outside. Immediately Hinata jolted up in fear, there was no way he would be sleeping tonight. Storms were scary enough. Just when he thought there would be no thunder the wind mustered up enough strength to be able to cause objects to topple over. This was going to be a long night. 

The collar of his pyjama shirt had become dampened as he wiped away tears. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the storm outside wasn’t easing up any time soon and his mind continued to race with insecurity.

“Hey.” A voice from above him spoke. He looked over, straining his eyes in the dark to see Kageyama rubbing the sleep away from his own eyes.

“Um, hi.” Hinata smiled although Kageyama couldn’t see that in the dark.

“Can’t sleep again?” He questioned. Hinata hummed in response, feeling slightly guilty for waking the setter.

“Come here.” Kageyama spoke. The latter looked over in slight disarray before hesitantly moving onto the bed. 

Without any thought process Kageyama bought Hinata onto his lap holding him in a soft embrace. At first Hinata didn’t know what to do with his limbs as they sat restlessly at his side. 

After a moment he buried his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, his arms lightly balanced around his waist. Kageyama grazed a hand through Hinata’s hair which helped him too relax, his other arm placed gently around his lower back. 

“Do you wanna sleep next to me?” Kageyama asked in a quiet tone of voice. Hinata nodded moving his arms further around Kageyama making sure he wouldn’t let go. In return, the latter held him closer before falling back onto his pillow. 

Another loud crash outside caused Hinata to flinch suddenly. Kageyama took notice and covered them both with a blanket, burying Hinata underneath it.

“Shh it’s okay.” Kageyama spoke, observant of Hinata’s shaking body. 

After a while Hinata began to feel secure enough to fall asleep. He felt himself begin to drift off in Kageyama’s arms, he felt so safe and comfortable. He wanted to remain in his hold forever. 

“Can I sleep like this?” Hinata asked. It was almost inaudible as his tired speech slurred. 

“Of course.” Kageyama felt a slight smile lift the corners of his lips and cheeks as the others weight became that of an unconscious persons.

He nuzzled into the gingers hair taking in the smell of his peach scented shampoo. Kageyama balanced his chin just above Hinata’s head so he could get a look at the sleeping boys face. Of course he thought he looked so cute, even whilst he was sound asleep. 

He placed a soft kiss on the boys head before tucking them both in further until they were almost fully hidden underneath the quilt. 

“Sleep well.” Kageyama smiled before they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I can’t sleep and there’s a storm out. This is basically a documentary except I’m single and very much lonely. UM ANYWAY 😩👌🏻


End file.
